Forever Was In Your Eyes
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Post X3 Pyro and Rogue meet up again after years of not seeing eachother? will this spark something old in them? ryro
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ok so I had an idea for a ryro but it didn't go well with any songs and I wanted to make it long as in more than one chapter and that won't go with a song. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. I already have most of it planned out so I probably will update soon enough. **_

It has been three years since the events at Alcatraz. The "cure", they had learned, was not permanent which meant after only three months of Rogue being able to touch, she regained her mutation. The other mutants were happy about this though, everyone was mad about the whole "cure" thing. They believed there was nothing to be cured; there was nothing wrong with any of them. And if it were not for a mutant there would be no cure. Jimmy was his name and since they rescued him at Alcatraz they brought him back to the institute. The adults thought his mutation to disable mutant abilities thought it would be put to good use in the institute since some of the new recruits always used their powers around the school and with Jimmy around they would not be able to do that.

About the same time that they learned the cure was not permanent was also the time that they learned that Xavier was alive. Just his soul was transferred to another man's body. This man was born with no conscience mind although his organs were working properly so Xavier took it over and he became that man. He returned to the school and introduced himself as Charles…Charles that was it. When storm questioned his last name, he shook his head and didn't respond. After a few more questionings as to what his last name was Wolverine entered the picture taking the man by his collar, releasing his claws. "Look Bub, you tell us who the hell you are or I won't even hesitate to throw you…" then he paused. He noticed something in his eyes, a look that was only on one person, a look that belonged to… "Xavier?" Storm glanced at Logan like he was crazy, Xavier was dead and this man was a lot younger than the Charles Xavier they knew.

"Yes Logan It's me… now if you wouldn't mind putting me down." Logan practically dropped him in shock. He went on to explain the whole situation and that he is still a mutant, he is still the great telepath that they all knew him to be. How? He did not know but he didn't question. Storm hugged him practically in tears and then they announced to the whole school and they started cheering and laughing. They took down his grave stone, but did not destroy it…they knew eventually Xavier would die. But now that he was in a younger mans body well that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

That was more than two years ago. Now Rogue was walking down the sidewalk headed into town with a little boy attached to her hand. Rogue was taking him out for ice-cream just as she promised the other day. "We almost there?" the little boy jumped up and down, he was getting impatient.

"Almost David it takes a little time to get there." Rogue explained.

"I want to get there now!" David complained.

"Well I am not like Mr. Wagner and teleport over there." Rogue laughed.

"Well then I wish he took me." David pouted crossing his arms.

Rogue shook her head and took the little boy in her arms, "how about if I run will that make you happy?" David nodded and grinned and Rogue took off in a run and in about two minutes they arrived at the ice cream store. "Ice cream!" David jumped out of Rogue's arms and ran into the shop. She sighed and followed in after him. She saw him at the counter all ready to tell the waitress what he wanted. She eventually came up beside him and read all the choices to him. Occasionally he would question on what the ice cream flavors were made of and make either pleased or grossed out noises. He finally ended up on getting just chocolate ice cream and Rogue got Vanilla. They had both those flavors back at the institute and she said that to him back at home but he refused and said he didn't want that. Kids, what will you do with them?

She sat down with him at a booth, since he complained he didn't like the chairs. Yet he sat on one everyday back at the institute. But she listened to him, not wanting him to have a temper tantrum in the middle of an Ice cream store. He plopped himself down on the cushioned bench and started eating his ice-cream right away. Rogue ate hers more slowly watching David eat his ice cream like a little boy would.

"Come on!" A young woman went running towards the ice cream shop, shouting towards the older boy behind her. He rolled his eyes and walked slowly, his arms crossed.

"You are such a big party pooper." The girl said waiting for him to catch up.

"You're 19 I am 21, we're not supposed to be at an ice cream shop." He shot at her.

"Oh phooey you are never too old for Ice cream." The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ice cream store. He groaned when she finally stopped, "Ash, why did you bring me here when I could be at home?"

"And do what? Sit on your lazy ass all day! I think not. Now sit and tell me what you want."

When he didn't move the girl, named Ashley, pushed him into the booth, "sit and behave like a good little boy."

He glared at her, "just get me anything alright…I don't care as long as it shuts you up."

She huphed and turned on her heel onto the line. He rested his head on the table. 'What the hell am I doing here?' he asked himself. 'How did I allow Ashley to take me here?' He looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids coming in with their parents. He wasn't supposed to be here, they were, not him, them. He did not want to be here. At all.

David was about half way through his ice cream when he put down his spoon and looked up at Rogue. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He announced and Rogue laughed. Children will be so blunt about things like that. They are not embarrassed at all to say things like that. That's what she always loved about kids that they were so innocent.

"Do you want me to take you there?" she asked him and he shook his head. "No! I'm a big boy!"

"Yes you are."

David smiled and jumped out of the booth and ran towards the bathroom and Rogue laughed.

He picked up his head suddenly. That laugh, he could recognize that laugh anywhere. He scanned the small ice cream shop and saw her. In the corner, she was no longer laughing but she had a smile plastered on her face. He couldn't see if anyone was in the booth with her so he scooted over to the end of the booth and saw that no one was there…at the moment, there was a bowl of ice cream so whoever it was must have gone to the bathroom. Oh hell, what did he care who it was, he got up and looked over at Ashley who was still waiting patiently on the line which was moving pretty slow. He smirked and walked over to her booth but snuck up on her from behind, he put his hand on the top of the chair.

"Well, I must honestly say this is the last place I ever expected to meet up with you."

She stopped eating her ice cream and looked and froze in her spot. For a moment she thought she was imagining things but then she felt a presence behind her. She spun around in her seat and her eyes met the brown eyes of John Allerdyce. "John?" she questioned to make sure it was him. He smirked. "Yea."

"W…what are you doing here?" she stuttered still not believe her eyes. That John was in front of her, in an ice cream shop none the less.

He groaned and made a motion over to the line, "we have a new recruit…She dragged me over here. Honestly, Do you think I would be here of all places in my spare time?"

Rogue shook her head, "no…considering you're a pyromaniac and all."

He chuckled, "yes, one reason why I did not want to come."

"That's not like you John…to have someone drag you along wherever they wanted to." She said.

"Yea I know, but Mags is all 'take her out Pyro, she needs to do something.' And believe me is not one you want to argue with seeing he will always win. So Ashley dragged me over here."

Rogue smiled a bit and looked down at the table, here he was, and talking to her like leaving the x-men was no big deal. Or even like he never even left. She didn't want to tell him to go away, she wanted to see him more than anything in the world, especially since what happened with Bobby. David came running out of the bathroom and up to Rogue, Rogue saw him running towards her and she picked him up. "I did it all by myself Rogue!"

"Don't you usually do it by your self David?" she smiled at him forgetting that John was there. He shook his head, "no. Wolvie usually comes in with me. I never went to a public bathroom before without anybody!" she laughed. "Well good for you David. Now sit down and eat your ice cream." Rogue put him down and he slid into the booth and continued to eat his chocolate ice cream.

"Cute kid" John's voice reminded her that he was Infact still there. She turned to face him and smiled slightly.

Although he would never admit it, once he saw the kid his heart sank. The little boy, David, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Traits of none other than Bobby Drake. Figures he would take advantage of her after she took the cure. She's so loving and caring towards him; John always knew she would be a good mother someday. He just secretly wished it was for his children.

"Congratulations." He didn't want to say it but it was Rogue and he was glad that she is happy. But he didn't expect the confused look on her face. "on what?"

"David." He said like it was obvious.

Rogue looked at him like he had five heads and then she looked at David, and finally saw what John noticed. "John," she turned to face her old friend, "He's not mine."

John raised his eyebrow and looked back at the boy, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, loves to eat ice cream, and treat rogue like a mother.

"Do you think I would let my son call me by my name?" John looked back at Rogue who looked like she was about to crack up laughing. "he called me Rogue before if you were paying attention."

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking about how Bobby took advantage of you." John said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, the smile disappearing from her face. "Took advantage of me?"

"Yea…you know because you were all "cured" and everything. He could touch you. He told me a couple times he wanted to do more than just hold your hand."

Rogue's jaw dropped and she jumped to her feet quietly as not to disturb David and his eating. "Is that what you think? That Bobby would just do that! That he would…that now that I'm cured he would try and seduce me. And if I didn't get the cure than he would just leave me for someone who he can touch and hold and kiss and…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence. During her whole mini speech she went from angry to sad and tears were now falling freely from her eyes. John looked at her in concern. "What did he do?" he asked. He knew it was something about Bobby, because as soon as she mentioned him she started crying. "He left me." She cried silently. "For my best friend." she wrapped her arms around herself and he just stood there staring at the ground. 'Damn you Drake, why did you cause her so much pain?'

"Well that's a surprise." 'Damnit!' he cursed himself, 'not a time to be cocky John!'

"What do you mean?" She asked through her tears.

"Well I thought you and iceman would have lived a happily ever after with no trouble because old Pyro is not there to cause any trouble." 'You're on a roll John.' He thought sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes and wiped away her tears with her hand. "well shows how much you know."

"John." A voice said behind them, John turned around to see Ashley holding two bowls of ice cream. "Come on I've finally got it."

Rogue noticed she had a rich British accent, which means she must have come to America recently.

"I'm not hungry Ash."

"There you go party pooping again. I bought ice cream and you're going to eat it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Rogue. Rogue sat down wiping her eyes and when she opened them saw David staring at her. "I'm fine David." David finished his ice cream but Rogue got hers wrapped up because she didn't want to be around this place any longer. She took David by the hand not even giving a glance toward John's way as they left the ice cream shop.

John watched as she left the shop and somehow knew that would be last time of seeing Rogue. And all he could do was be his sarcastic, cocky self. Ashley noticed something off about John seeing as he stared out the window but not in a grumpy way but he had a look of longing in his eyes. She figured he knew that girl that she saw before earlier in life. "John?" she questioned quietly, getting his attention. He looked at her and thought she was going to tell him to eat his ice cream again so he did anyway but he did so while staring at the table. "Are you alright?'

John nodded, and shook Rogue out his mind, a smirk plastered on his lips. "No, someone is forcing me to eat cold things when that someone knows that I hate the cold!"

She laughed, "Oh suck it up and take it like a man."

He growled at her and she laughed again, not knowing that deep inside John Allerdyce was suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update sooner but here I am now….so review and make me happy and ill make you happy…because believe me you're going to want me to update soon with this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Rogue was silent the whole way back to the institute. She held David's hand gently at least making sure he was with her. David was too young to comprehend what was going on with his "mother" but he knew that something was wrong. He tried on numerous occasions to get her to pick him up but she just seemed to ignore him.

"Roguey?" he finally questioned in his little baby voice. This got her attention and she turned to look at the little boy beside her. She saw a look in his eyes that said, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and gave him a fake smile, ruffling his blondish hair. "I'm alright David." David attached to her leg and looked up at her with his eyes round. "Oh Davey." She knelt down to his level. "That man in there that I was talking to, he was an old friend of mine and seeing him just brought back old memories and I'm just thinking about it."

David seemed satisfied with that answer and he nodded and smiled and they continued to walk along. After five minutes of walking they finally reached the institute. Rogue looked down at David and saw he was looking a little tired so she decided to finally pick him up…even though they were already at the institute. As soon as he was in her arms he snuggled up to her immediately. This cheered her up just a slight bit because she knew that in a world where people have broken her heart, left her, sent her away, she had someone that cared for her. Oh well sure there was Logan but he was always off on his own a lot.

Once they were inside the mansion Rogue put David back down. He gave her a sad look; he wanted to be with her. She took a strand of his blonde between her fingers. "I just need to be alone for a little bit. Go find Wolvie." She used the nickname that David liked to call Logan. "Or Angel." David was very fond of Angel. Especially since he gives him rides and David loves that. Angel is like his father figure, Rogue is his mother figure and Logan…well he's more like an uncle. At the mention of Angel David's eyes lit up and he took off down the hall laughing like a little kid does. She smiled softly to her self, he always cheered her up. But as soon he disappeared down the hall, her smile faded and she headed down the opposite way. She looked at the floor as she walked ignoring the stares from the students. Some of the students resented her because she took the cure in the first place. But she even surprised her self that once her powers returned she wished she hadn't taken the cure. It was great to be able to touch but she had no one to share it with since Bobby broke up with her. She didn't get it for Bobby in the first place but she was happy that she could finally have a normal relationship with him and he broke it off. Why? She wasn't entirely sure since Bobby never explained it to her. But she let it go after a while, and after months of not talking to Bobby at all she finally treated him normally again, like they were acquaintances. But what pissed her off the most with Bobby breaking it off with her was that not even a month after it happened he got together with Kitty. Not like she didn't expect that coming…after seeing them kissing in the courtyard and all, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

When she glanced up from the floor she realized she was already right near her room. She didn't even realize that she went up the two flights of stairs it took to get to her room, but she was glad she was here. And she was also thankful that she had her own room, unlike some of the students here that shared a room. Like Bobby and John, or at least when John still lived there. John. What is the irony that she met probably the biggest pyromaniac in the world in an ice cream shop? She honestly forgot all about him until this day. Seeing him brought back all her memories that she had forgotten. And now she wished that they would all go away once more. John leaving them probably hit her the hardest out of everyone, even Bobby. Bobby and John had been best friends since before she came to the school. They had so many differences, Fire and Ice being the main difference. But Rogue always saw them together no matter what. But ever since that first day in Miss. Munroe's history class she had a crush on him, which grew within time. And before Bobby even asked her out she secretly wished that John would. But he never did. Instead he left, leaving her heart broken. She didn't want John to leave; he made her feel like she was important. Bobby did too, but John never was cautious around her like some people were. He would drape his arm around her as a joke, even when she wore those shirts that exposed her shoulders. That would piss Bobby off and John would start laughing hysterically. Bobby never got it that it was a joke, John did that plenty of times acted like he was her boy friend and each time it would tick Bobby off and John would laugh.

Once after Rogue and Bobby had a little argument about something little, John pulled her into a prank to pull on Bobby. She asked what it was; he smirked and said just follow along with whatever I do. She didn't trust him at first but he winded up doing nothing too bad. Jubilee and Kitty, being the girls they were, asked Rogue, John and Bobby to sit with them in a movie at the big screen in the rec-room. It was late at night so not many students were in there at that time. John asked Bobby to go get the snacks; he complained that he needed help so John sent Jubilee with him. After Bobby and Jubes left John sat on the couch his legs spread out and told Rogue to come over with him. She didn't understand what he meant until he pulled her down and sat her between his legs so she was resting against him. She asked him what the hell he was doing and he whispered in her ear just to follow his lead. She then remembered the prank on Bobby. So she listened to him and leaned back against him feeling slightly awkward. John went a little further and put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head and gave him a look like "what the hell?" and he just shook his head. Rogue looked up and saw Kitty staring at them weird. Rogue then realized why John was doing all this, if Kitty had a reaction like this imagine Bobby's, Bobby got tense whenever John just linked their arms together. She could barely contain her laughter and even though she couldn't see it she knew John was smirking. Jubilee came back in first with just a few bottles of soda and she gave them a weird look also but ignored it and did a little dance movie saying, "let's get this movie party started." "You can't have a party while watching a movie Jubes…" Bobby paused as soon as he saw the two cuddled up on the couch. His mouth dropped slightly and he cocked his head and John just nodded his head and said, "Hey man, thanks for the popcorn." Bobby was speechless for a while and just stood there staring at them. Rogue tried to avoid his glance but she couldn't and finally she burst. She started laughing like a mad woman and soon John joined her. He released her from his grip and rogue sat up covering her mouth with her hands trying to stop the laughter. After they finally calmed down, John chuckled and said, "Dude, you should have seen your face!" he imitated Bobby's face and started laughing again. "Yea, yea whatever." Bobby mumbled and sat between Rogue and Jubilee on the couch. "It was a joke Bobby." Rogue explained to her boyfriend as she tried getting close to him. Bobby just shrugged and instructed Kitty to start the movie.

John was always doing pranks to everybody in the school. Except for her. He never did anything to her really. She was usually the one involved in the prank, like the one for Bobby but she never was the victim…except for one but that was when he was mad at her.

She opened the door to her one person dorm. She walked over to her bed and plopped herself down on it. She curled herself under the blankets and stared at the wall. Oh why was this happening to her? She just wanted to forget John and get back to her normal life. But she couldn't now that she saw him and even worse had a conversation in which she broke down in hysterics in front of him. Seeing him brought back painful memories, memories that made her wish he had never gone at all. Oh how she wanted him back. But that was a false hope and she knew it. There was no way that after three years of being with Magneto he would dare change his mind. It was clear to her he was happy with where he was. He sounded a little irritated with Magneto when she spoke with him but she gets irritated with the adults at the institute so that means nothing. And he has friends, she is sure of that, one of them being that girl Ashley. Ashley…she seemed like she treated John as more than a friend, and maybe they were. John had no one here; there would be no reason for him not to get a girlfriend. No. She didn't want to think about it. She already see enough of Bobby and Kitty…she didn't need to picture John with another girl. She was losing all of the guys in her life. First there was Cody, her first boy friend and her boyfriend of almost two years. Then she got her mutation while kissing him which made her parents send her off. Then she developed a small crush on Logan, the only person who would take her in. The only person who promised to protect her despite her powers…the person who risked his own life to save hers after Magneto almost killed her. But she knew she didn't have a chance with him…ever…and then it became more of a brotherly or fatherly type love. Then there was a tie…Bobby and John both equal and undecided on which one she wanted. A sweet, romantic type of guy, or a cocky, egotistical, sarcastic pyromaniac. Finally, she decided that who ever asked her out first was the one she would go with, and it was Bobby. But as their relationship grew as she watched John she wished more that he was the one who asked her out first. He was the one who was always there no matter what. When Logan ran for the first time only a few weeks after the Liberty Island incident and she was practically in tears Bobby wasn't the one who came to her first. It was John; he took her in a room alone and sat her down, sat next to her and told her that Logan would be back. She shook her head, but didn't say anything, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He took her gloved hand in his and told her to look at him. She did and he told her that after what he did for her, after all that happened at Liberty Island that he wouldn't just leave for good. After all he did give her his tags. That was the first time she saw the softer side of John that no one ever saw. If she told this to someone who was in Miss. Munroe's class they would not believe her. She was even surprised herself when he was the one who took her and told her these things and then allowed a hug. At that moment she wished that he would ask her out…but he didn't instead he just silently led her back out and they went back to playing foosball.

This gave Bobby the advantage and a week after Logan left, Bobby asked her out and she accepted. And after a few dates they became boy friend and girlfriend and John became the third wheel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She really did not want any visitors at the moment. She pretended to be asleep in order to not answer the door. But the knocker was persistent. She pulled the blankets over her head to block out the sounds from the knocking.

"Rogue?" the knocker, she now realized, was Storm. She was one of the only ones that Rogue could talk to. "Come in" she called out from under her sheets. Storm apparently heard her because the door opened and she walked in. Rogue uncovered herself and watched as she walked closer to her and then sat down on her bed. They remained silent for a while, neither of them knowing how to start their conversation. But Rogue knew why she was here. Little David was a blabber mouth and told either Wolverine or Angel that she was upset and then told Storm. Was she prepared to talk to Miss. Munroe about her old student and how she saw him and now misses him once again? She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Miss. Munroe to know but she knew she was going to have to tell her anyway.

Rogue sat up leaning against the backboard of her bed, a pillow tucked under her chin. "I saw him today." She began quietly. Ororo gave her a look, "Saw who?"

Rogue looked up at her, "John."

"Oh." Ororo murmured softly, she wringed her hands together not knowing what to say. Rogue watched her do this silently; once again they were both speechless.

"Did you talk?" Storm asked finally breaking the silence.

Rogue nodded gently, "yea…talked…argued…" _I broke down in tears._

Storm chuckled, "his leaving really had an impact on you didn't it?"

Rogue nodded once again, "yea…he was my best friend here. The only one who wasn't afraid to get close, but he left."

"You should try to forget him."

"I do try!" Rogue snapped. "I try and for a while I succeeded, I forgot all about him but now since I've seen him…its not that easy."

"I know…it's hard to forget someone that was in your life for so long. Jean and Scott for example, they were my two best friends. Jean was like my sister and Scott…oh I just adored him and I was so happy when I heard about their engagement."

Rogue looked up, she knew how she felt. Everyone was going through that, they weren't best friends with either Jean or Scott but they were their teachers and of course they cared. Rogue felt bad though, Logan was her father like figure and he was devastated, although he didn't want to admit it, especially because he was the one who had to kill her.

"But its been three years and I'm getting over it."

"But you're never going to see them again." Rogue complained, "I just saw John in the flesh and all that I've forgotten came flooding back." She started to choke up and buried her face in the pillow again.

"You love him, don't you?" Ororo asked after a momentary silence, slowly coming to realization. When Rogue didn't respond she took that as a yes. "That's why it's harder for you than anyone else." She said it more as a statement than a question. Again no response from Rogue.

"You'll get over him" she reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "I promise."

Rogue looked toward her and gave her a soft smile. "Thanks Miss. Munroe."

"Your welcome." She smiled back at her. "Well I better get back down there; classes start in a few minutes." Rogue watched her get up off the bed and leave. As soon as the doors were closed, she fell back down on the bed the pillow covering her face. After about 10 more minutes of just lying there she decided she was going to go for a walk. She grabbed her jacket off the hanger in her closet, slipped it on, and pulled out a pair of leather gloves from her top drawer. She shoved her gloved hands in her jacket pockets and trudged down the hallway silently, hoping no one would stop her and ask her anything. And they didn't. She left the mansion, letting the soft breeze caress her face and she walked the path leading to the gate of the institute. She entered the little password that the professor recently installed in the gate and the gate opened. She walked out slowly and as soon as she passed through the doors slammed close. That probably was a kink that they had to still work out but still it scared the crap out of her each time it happened.

She walked for what seemed like forever but in reality were only about 10 or 15 minutes. She found herself at the park. She and Bobby used to come here on dates a lot, and sometimes she used to come here in a group of friends and they used to push each other on the little swing set they had there just for fun. And sometimes they just walked around, enjoying the scenery and when John tagged along tried to keep him out of trouble. John climbed trees, and did things that were adventurous but they didn't want him too and when they finally got him to stop he called them party poopers. Bobby was the biggest one of them all though, Rogue sometimes she would go along with what John was doing but Bobby just told them both to knock it off. She sat down on one of the many benches and started playing with her fingers. She didn't know why she came out here, came to this spot she could have gone anywhere. Maybe it was because it was where she and John almost kissed. Yes, you see it was even before Bobby and Rogue had even started dating. John and Rogue came to this park along, talking and laughing John making occasional wise cracks. Some to which she laughed, some to which she didn't. So they sat down on the bench and for once had a serious talk, they talked about what happened at Liberty Island, John said how he liked her new look with the silver bangs. He said it made her look more intimidating. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing she didn't know. Then she got cold, and she didn't have much of a jacket on either. John sensed this and surprisingly to Rogue he took out his Zippo created a fire ball and held his palm out in front of her but also holding her close for body heat. She smiled at the comfort of the fire and of the closeness to John. She was still apprehensive about the whole "getting close because im not allowed to touch because I will absorb you" thing but with John it felt different. Finally with all the heat she began to feel sleepy and told John to let down the fire. He did but he didn't let go of her instead he just looked down at her. They were closer then she thought, she could see the little sprinkle of hazel he had in his eyes that now had a certain glow about them. She swallowed and saw his eyes flutter close as he moved a little closer to her. Their lips were millimeters apart when she chickened out and pulled back. "We better go." She said in a rush and stood up, she heard a sigh of disappointment from the pyromaniac but she let it go and he walked home with her.

Suddenly a voice from behind interrupted her train of thought; "well, well, well…if it isn't one of the little x-men."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: heres a fast update for you! the reviews made me happy so I decided I would write for you!!!! **_

Rogue spun around and saw a young man with silver colored hair. She had no idea who this man was but he apparently knew who she was. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. Then as fast as lighting he disappeared, Rogue looked around and saw now he was standing in front of her. He wasn't a teleporter like Night crawler for no smoke was made when he moved. "What's the matter?" he said in a mocking voice, "boy friend break up with you?" he pouted mockingly and then smirked.

"No. and I would thank you to stay out of my personal business…Mr.…"

"Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff…but you can call me Quicksilver." In a second he was next to her on the bench.

She looked at him her eye brows raised. "Look what do you want?"

"Oh nothing…."

"Somehow I don't believe that." She rolled her eyes trying to scoot away from this guy. "Well you should Miss. Roguey." Rogue whipped her head to face Pietro. "How do you know me?"

Pietro stood up smirking, "I know all about you, we all know all about you."

"Who is we?"

A girl who seemed to have the same power as Quicksilver appeared next to him. "I'm part of that we." She also had a smirk planted on her face. "I'm callisto. You're Rogue…you're a pretty powerful mutant although you don't think so, you can temporarily absorb someone's life force, memories and in the case of mutants, their mutation. You would be a great addition to our team."

"so you're the reason why everyone knows me." Rogue said glaring at the woman.

"yea…well part of it."

Rogue raised her eyebrow at them. What did they mean? Who were they with?

"Who the hell are you?"

Before she knew it, Pietro had her held up by her collar. "I wouldn't talk that way. I don't know who you think you are. So let me tell you. You are just a pathetic little x-men who can't even compare with us."

"Hey!" a familiar voice, to both Pietro and Callisto and rogue, rang through the air. A ball of fire suddenly hit Pietro out of the way and Rogue fell to the ground. "Pietro what the hell are you doing?!" John stormed into the picture, fire still in the palm of his hands.

After Pietro put himself out he got up to his feet and motioned to the girl on the ground, "what the hell are you doing _John?_ She's an x-man and you're protecting her!"

"She wasn't doing anything!" John fought back.

Pietro smirked, "figures you would stand up for her."

John narrowed his eyes, "what the hell does that mean?"

Pietro passed John and shoved him with his arm, "I think you know." He hissed in his ear. "Lover boy."

John pushed him away from him almost knocking him to the ground. "so much for those cat like reflexes you were talking about yesterday."

"Well let's see how much reflex you have." Pietro growled and sped behind John and went to push him but John ducked and pulled Pietro's legs, making him fall on his back. Pietro groaned out rolling around on the ground. "you forget" John started standing over Pietro, " I had training for seven years in the Xavier institute two of which were with Wolverine and then three at the brotherhood. Don't mess with me Quicksilver." He threw a fire ball at the ground next to Pietro who covered his head and squealed like a girl. Callisto started laughing, "Pyro." She said between laughs. "Magneto said to try not to start fights with him."

Pyro looked down at the cowering speedster. "But it's so fun." He put on a fake pout and Pietro glared up at him.

Rogue watched from where she was on the ground, she was holding onto the bench wishing she wasn't there.

"Now get out of here Pietro, Callisto you too."

Callisto stopped laughing, "Oh yes all mighty Pyro." She huphed and grabbed Pietro off the ground and disappeared behind some trees. John watched them go and as soon as they were out of sight he looked over at Rogue who was avoiding his gaze by looking at the ground.

"I swear sometimes he thinks he's all that." He announced trying to make conversation but she didn't respond--at all.

He walked over and sat on the bench which she now was sitting back on. "He thinks he can do anything he wants just because he's the boss' son." This got Rogues attention.

"Magneto has a son?"

John nodded, "yea I know it surprised all of us including him."

"Well it explains why he's such a jerk." She muttered.

"Magneto is not a bad guy…he's like the father I never had."

"Well, your "father" almost tried to kill me, remember?" she reminded him still resentful of Magneto for that. "And don't give me that crap 'he did it to save the mutants' but he was going to kill me John! He's not a bad guy you say; well humans aren't all bad either."

"But they hate us."

Rogue shook her head, "no not all of them. If they do all hate us then tell me why is the most obvious mutant in the world the secretary of mutant affairs."

John was stuck there; he didn't know the answer to that one. "Ok fine. But Xavier is trying to unite humans and mutants and most of the humans hate us." Suddenly he had a thought. "Ok tell me this Rogue, if not all humans hate us why do you hide in the institute? And that guy Stryker he tried wiping out the whole mutant population!"

"Magneto tried wiping out the human population! If we left them alone they would probably leave us alone!" Rogue snapped at him

John shook his head, "No, as soon as humans found out about us they wanted to kill us when we do nothing but protect their stupid pathetic lives!"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him and turned her back to him.

"You know we were one of them before we even got our mutations." She said suddenly her back still facing him.

"Look could we just drop this subject." He asked her.

She turned to face him with a smirk, "why. You're afraid to admit it's true."

"No" he answered immediately, but he didn't say it in a rushed tone that made it seem like he was denying it. "I don't like arguing with you." he answered honestly.

Her eyes grew soft and her smirk faded. "Really? You used to do it a lot at the institute." She said in a hushed voice.

_I did it to hide my feelings. _He wanted to say that to her but he knew he couldn't. "I didn't want to…it's just my nature."

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "come on Rogue you know me."

She chuckled and glanced down at the ground, "Yea John I do."

"Exactly, so you should know that I argue."

"I think there never was a time that you didn't pick a fight." She smiled up at him.

He put on his trade mark smirk, "True, I even do it now, especially with Pietro. That boy gets on my nerves!"

Rogue laughed and she looked over at John and saw him looking at her with a look in his eyes. "What?" she asked still laughing a bit.

"I miss your laugh."

Her laughter died out but she still had a smile on her face, "I miss how you used to make me laugh."

"Used to? I think I still can."

"Oh? How so?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"By doing my impression of Pietro." She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat and did just that. "'Oh father, Pyro is making fun of me again! He's saying im old because I have white hair but its silver! Right dad? Its silver! I tell him that but he just goes 'no it's white…sorry to say it old man.' And then he says wise cracks like 'for an old guy you can run pretty fast' and daddy please punish him he's a bad boy!'"

In the middle of that somewhere Rogue just started laughing hysterically.

John smirked and contemplated on whether he should say what he wants to next. After seeing her laughter and her smile he decided to do it. "he's worse than Bobby."

Rogue only laughed harder at that, she practically fell off the bench. After she laughed so hard she could barely breathe she calmed down. "Damnit Allerdyce you still got it."

"You better believe it." He nodded with a smirk. She looked at him, "it's so weird with us."

"Hmm?" he quirked an eyebrow not knowing what she meant. "Just a few minutes ago we were arguing and now look at us."

"We're bi-polar." This got another laugh out of her. " 'Dyce you know you are one of the only people who can make me laugh."

"Well thank you I feel honored." He held a smirk while saying this and Rogue shoved his arm.

"and what's with the nickname? 'Dyce? Where did that come from?"

Rogue shrugged. "I dunno I was sick of calling you 'John' all the time or now if you prefer 'Pyro', 'Dyce is kinda a mixture between the nice half of you and the evil one."

"Evil? You're calling me evil?" he had a humorous tone to his voice and Rogue played along.

"Yes Pyro, you are evil. Just look what you did at Alcatraz."

"I would have beaten that little ice prick if he hadn't surprised me with his solid ice hands." He muttered.

"Shut up John…everybody gets defeated once in a while."

John shook his head persistently, "no. not me I'm invincible." He said that so seriously, Rogue had to keep her self from laughing.

"Keep dreaming 'Dyce."

"I like that name." he admitted finally. "it sounds like "slice and dice."

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"But that's why you love me."

Rogue didn't say anything after that, which surprised John because he thought she would have said "sure" or something like that but instead she just stared ahead with a blank look on her face.

Rogue looked down to the ground. If she didn't really love him she would have said something back to him. But she did and for a moment she thought he knew that and so she didn't get to respond and it was too late now.

"Rogue?" he questioned after a while.

"I have to go." She said softly getting up to leave but she felt John grab her hand. "Wait."

She stopped and turned to face him but didn't look at him. She shuffled her feet not wanting to look John in the eyes. "Why won't you look at me?"

Rogue shook her head not wanting to answer him either. "Answer me." He said in a stern tone. He was getting frustrated with her.

"John I…"

"What?" he snapped, "why won't you talk to me!"

"Because I shouldn't be here!" she yelled finally looking at him. "we shouldn't be talking, you betrayed us John and I'm just talking to you like nothing ever happened. We're enemies!"

"Our leaders our enemies…not us."

"It's not just that John. You were part of us, if anyone from the institute saw us together…" she didn't get to finish because he cut her off.

"So what? I don't give a shit about what people say about me and neither should you! I could care less what my friends back at the brotherhood thought about us you saw it I fought Pietro cuz he was hurting you, I told callisto to beat it so I could talk with you."

"Well you were always nuts." She snapped glaring at him.

"Who's over there to care anyway? You told me bobby left you for kitty so they're out and all you had was me and Jubes and Jubes wasn't really your best friend either." And as soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. Rogue had a mixed look in her eyes one was that she was ready to cry another was she was ready to kick the crap out of him.

"I have a lot of people who care about me over there and you would know that if you stayed." She started approaching him. "Over there I feel like I have a family, I'm happy, I'm loved. So I wouldn't say anything I wasn't sure about Pyro cuz it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name."

"Exactly and that's why I shouldn't be here, So Good bye John, have fun with your trouble and Magneto's stupid plans on trying to kill the human race." She turned to leave once more, fuming with anger. But once again John grabbed her hand; he pulled her towards him, placed the hands on the side of her face and slammed his lips down onto hers. She was taken a back at first and it took her a second to realize that John was actually kissing her. Her hands remained at her sides not knowing how to respond to this and before she knew it he broke away from her.

That action broke past her tough barrier and all the emotions bottled up inside her started pouring out as she went weak. He took his hands away from her face and pulled her in close to him, her face buried in his shoulder. "Why John? Why? Why?" she cried into his shoulder. He knew what she was asking why about but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. Part of it was because he honestly didn't know why he left. If he didn't leave he would have been able to hold her, and have more moments like this. But that was also part of the reason why he left, before he left Bobby and Rogue had absolutely no problems in their relationship except for the fact that they couldn't touch but that didn't bother Bobby. John got the notion into his head that he and Rogue would never be together. But how wrong he was. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say, but those two little words came from his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating in almost two months…I got…distracted….with other fanfictions. But I will try to update more frequently especially cuz now im back to my ryro obsession to yay for you! You get to read! There is not much Rogue/Pyro in this chapter...its mostly about the brotherhood and how they feel about Pyro's relationship with Rogue although there is Ryro in this chapter! **_

From behind a tree about ten or fifteen feet away, Pietro stood with his arms crossed glaring at the two still wrapped in a tight embrace. "disgusting." He turned to Callisto who was leaning against a tree. She rolled her eyes. "oh leave the boy alone, he's in love."

"With an x-men, Callisto! Only our worst enemy!"

"Did you seem to forget quicksilver; he was one of them once! He liked her before he came to the brotherhood."

"Why do you keep standing up for him?" Pietro yelled at her.

"You're just too hard on him Speedy." Callisto shrugged looking over at the silver haired boy. "He's a member of our team…and like most members of our team he doesn't give a shit what people think. You should be like that Pietro. Pyro is a big boy he knows what he's doing."

Pietro glared at her and sat down on the ground leaning up against the tree, "oh and I suppose that every member of our team should go make out with an x-men. Cuz my father would be so pleased with that." He replied sarcastically.

"For being Magneto's son you don't know much about him." Pietro quirked an eyebrow at her, and she nodded. "Magneto, you see, he doesn't care what you do as long as you don't leave his team."

Pietro sighed and kicked the ground, and then looked back at Callisto. "And what if he does leave the team?"

Callisto smirked, "he won't leave the team. Pyro said on numerous occasions, "I would never go back to that pathetic school no matter who tries to convince me." And that includes Miss. Rogue back there."

"Hey," Callisto and Quicksilver turned their heads to see one of their own. He was a tall and thin boy, with brown hair, red highlights sprinkling the tops, and golden eyes. He wore Jeans with a brown T-shirt and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey Morph," Quicksilver greeted happily, he looked up to the older boy like an older brother. Morph just nodded and looked over at Callisto for an answer. "Pyro, met up with his girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow, "Pyro has a girlfriend?"

"No," Pietro spat loosing his happy mood. "but he loves her."

"Why hasn't he mentioned anything to me?" Morph and Pyro were like best friends, they held similar personalities and always hung around together.

"Probably because he's embarrassed." Pietro muttered darkly.

"I told you," Callisto pointed at Pietro, "he doesn't give a damn about what people think. Pyro likes keeping things to himself. I just found out by I heard him muttering in his sleep onetime and one day he came back pissed yelling about how 'she' is going to take the cure."

"Whoa…Pyro is in love with a _human?_" Morph questioned like it was the most vulgar thing on the Earth.

"Wait she's a human! I thought you said she was a…" Pietro started but Callisto cut him off.

"She took the cure once but like Magneto's it wore off."

"My father took the cure!" Pietro sprang up.

"Sit down speedy before you hurt yourself." Callisto motioned for him to sit down, "no he didn't take the cure, and he was injected with it when a member of the x-men slammed four cure darts into his chest."

"An X-men! An x-men almost made our leader human and Pyro just goes and makes out with another member of the x-men." He groaned in frustration and hit the tree.

"Pyro is in love with an x-man?" Morph questioned. "X-woman!" Pietro corrected quietly which got a glare from the two of them.

"Yea unfortunately that part is true." Callisto admitted, straying away from Pietro's comment. She got up and grabbed his wrist dragging Morph over to see the two through the trees. "I'm getting a better view." Suddenly in seconds Morph was gone and in his place was a crow. Morph looked over at Callisto and she gave him a nod and he flew off and sat perched on a tree so he could hear and see them better.

At this point they were out of their embrace and Pyro was wiping away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks, not noticing that it was skin on skin contact.

"Why did you leave John?" Rogue asked timidly looking up at him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Because…I was sick of everything. Stryker attacking the mansion, Bobby's parents not accepting the fact that he was a mutant, his brother betraying us, the cops not giving Wolverine a chance to prove that he wasn't going to hurt the men, that Wolverine treated us like kids and made us stay back in the stupid Jet when they clearly needed all the damn help they could get!"

"We weren't ready John…"

"Yes we were! We trained for this, everyday in the danger room, we worked our butts off and sometimes we didn't win but we were ready for the big time. They have to put faith in us! Plus Magneto had some good points."

"Oh and what were those 'good points'?"

"Stryker hypnotized Xavier into killing all the mutants, Magnetos helmet protected him from that, while we were all dying Magneto saved us all. Without Magnet we all would have died. He was finding a way to protect ourselves from the real bad guys."

Rogue crossed her arms, "you do realize he first built that helmet to block out Xavier."

John smirked, "Yea I do."

Rogue's jaw dropped, "oh so now Xavier is a bad guy. You are unbelievable!"

Morph watched intently from the branch. They were arguing, he didn't seem like he was in love with her. He fights with Callisto like that all the time and they're barely friends.

"Xavier is no way in hell a bad guy! Charles Xavier is probably the nicest man on the face of Earth!"

"Yea…he's too nice. He's a goody-goody who believes in something unrealistic. I don't care how many people believe in this Rogue, Humans and Mutants will never get along!"

She opened her mouth to protest,

"Don't say anything! You know it's true!"

"It's not true…if magneto didn't try killing the humans then they would learn to get used to us. It's new to them John."

John smirked shaking his head, "no…they despise us. How do you explain the damned cure! They wouldn't make that if they didn't think anything was wrong with us. Why can't you see this? Magneto wants to show that we are better, we are supreme!"

"And because of that the humans want to find a way to get rid of us! They feel threatened! Why don't you open your eyes John? Its right there in front of you. Magneto is not doing anything but making matters worse."

Morph was about to attack the girl for talking about his leader like that. 'Come on Pyro, fight back.'

John glared at her, his hands at his sides clenched in a fist. "What happened to the little quiet girl I knew back at Xavier's?"

"She's gone. She left when you did." She hissed at him and turned around to walk home.

Morph would have smirked if he was human at the point, 'that's right little x-men walk away run home to a home of lies.'

John stared after her and watched her walk away. 'Don't let her walk away John. You let her go once don't do it again' a voice told him.

'**She's an x-men…she doesn't deserve you Pyro.' **

'No…she doesn't deserve what she's going through.'

'**She's pathetic…she betrayed out kind by taking the cure'**

'She regrets it…I know she does I can sense it.'

'**Let her go Pyro, you'll find someone more suitable' **

'No! I don't want anyone else!'

'**Stubborn boy' **

'Indeed I am'

"Rogue, wait!"

Morph was about to fly back to Callisto and Pietro to tell them what happened but he stopped watched to see what Pyro was doing.

Rogue stopped and let out a sigh and turned slightly to see John jogging towards her.

"What do you want John?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I let you go by leaving…I'm not going to make the same mistake again." John said staring into her eyes.

"What are you ta…" she was cut off when John pressed his lips to hers. This time she responded by kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, granting him entrance making the kiss deep and passionate. She felt warmth fill her body, part from his mutation and the other from a fulfilled longing on waiting to kiss him. It lasted until they both pulled back for oxygen. "Damn." Rogue whispered breathlessly and John smirked.

* * *

Morph growled inwardly at the two of them and he flew back to Callisto and Pietro. He transformed himself back into a human and he had a pissed off expression on his face. "You're right. He's right." He pointed to Pietro.

"I am? I mean, of course I am." Pietro smiled triumphantly but both Callisto and Morph ignored him.

"Rogue just insulted our leader and he doesn't do anything but run after her and then kiss her!" Morph started pacing back and forth. "We can't let this happen! We can't lose Pyro! Especially to some pathetic X-men girl!"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Callisto asked leaning against the tree. "Get in there a split them apart?" she meant it as sarcasm but suddenly Morph stopped pacing and looked up at Callisto grinning.

"You are a genius Cal!" He said using the nickname he gave her.

"Oh yes…that's smart go piss off a pyromaniac…he's a maniac when it comes to 'fire'." Pietro replied zipping over to them. "He's got a point Morph…I've seen what Pyro can do it's not pretty."

"Well if anyone can do it I can!" Morph crossed his arms.

"Confident are we?" Callisto remarked.

"Yes…we are. Ok here's the plan…"

* * *

Rogue leaned her head against his chest and they stood there in silence for a while. "Why must we argue?" she asked holding onto him still.

"It's just part of our relationship I guess…it's a love/hate thing."

"I don't hate you John." She picked up her head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't hate you either Roguey," he ran his finger over her silver bangs, "but I have a fiery attitude and so do you and now that we're on different sides it gets us arguing more."

She let out a sigh and again rested her head against his chest. "I…I've wanted this for so long…."

"What?"

"You…us." She snuggled closer into him and he tightened his grip on her. "you were never afraid to get close...if I fell everyone would try to grab a clothed part of my body but you would grab my bare arm. If I was upset and wearing one of my shirts that didn't cover my shoulders all the way…you would come over and wrap your arm around me without hesitating. That's what I wanted. With Bobby, he was hesitant to touch me but no matter what I said or did you just pulled me closer and he would let me go." She looked up at him slightly, "it's like I was just a normal person…who could touch and do everything normally. And that's who I want to be…well not normal…but not a freak. Not the freak that everyone is afraid of, that if I touched them they would all die."

"You're not a freak Rogue…never think that. All of those people who won't come near you…they're cowards. The people who aren't like that…you gotta keep close."

"How can I keep you close if you're so far away?" she asked quietly.

He was silent for a while, trying to come up with an answer to her question. What he said slipped out before he realized what it meant to her. He was one of the only people who would get close to her besides Wolverine and he was with the Brotherhood and she was with the X-men. Wolvie would slice and dice him if he found John anywhere near the mansion and Magneto wouldn't be too pleased with Rogue around his base. Finally he answered what was on his mind.

"I don't know."

Suddenly a crow flew above them squawking. Both of them ducked and looked at the bird as it circled and came back toward them. John saw as it came closer that the bird had brown eyes and he narrowed his eyes. "Morph." He muttered and Rogue looked at him curiously. "Nothing…we have to go." He grabbed her hand, which was bare, and started running. After running for a few minutes John looked behind him and saw that the crow was no longer following them. He looked around for a sign of any other animal and saw nothing. He saw the town up ahead and slowed down to a fast paced walk and looked over at Rogue who was breathing heavily but was keeping up she was used to this kind of intensity because of the danger room. He looked down at their joined hands and realized that her hand was bare and he wasn't getting drained. Something rushed through him at the moment. Anger? Hurt? Betrayal? He wasn't sure if it was all or just one. Either way he wasn't going to just let it go.

'**She regrets it huh? Than why can you touch her without getting hurt?**

'I don't know but im going to find out'

"What's up with this?" he asked after slowing down to a walk, and held up their hands. She looked at him with a confused expression, "uh…you took my hand remember?"

"That's not what I mean." he said seriously looking into her eyes.

She studied his face for a moment, wondering what he could mean. She glanced at their hands than back up at him and repeated that a few times and then smirked realizing what he meant. "Oh you mean why I can hold your hand with out you being drained to death."

He raised his eye brow and nodded slightly. She grinned, "I've been working with Beast and Professor Xavier. I now have control of my powers."

The look on his face softened, "Really?"

"Yep…its not the cure…I'm done with that. It wasn't the right thing, I wanted to be a mutant I just needed control. I was determined and finally it happened I am free to touch or not touch whomever when ever I want to." She was caught on guard when he picked her up off the ground and spun her around. When both feet were back on the ground she looked at him with a, 'what the hell was that for?' look and he just smirked. "I knew you could do it Roguey…it was just a matter of time." She smiled brightly. John had faith in her; he knew she could do it all along. Oh that just made her love him more.

* * *

"Well that worked." Pietro remarked.

"You weren't fast enough!" Morph snapped at him, "You were supposed to grab her!"

"Yea, after the second time around. None of us expected John to run with her."

"I did." Callisto looked up at them and the two young men glared at her. "Come on…he knew it was you Morph…he knows you hate the x-men and would want to split him up with her so he ran, it's simple logic."

"You're betraying the brotherhood!" Morph growled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're letting one of out best members just do whatever the hell he wants with this x-men!"

"As long as he doesn't leave us, it doesn't matter to me!" Callisto exclaimed while shaking her head. "Pyro would never desert his team."

"He did to the x-men." A new voice entered the picture and the three of them turned to see Ashley standing there. "I don't know much since I'm new but Pyro seemed odd earlier today." She looked down the hill where she saw Pyro was with Rogue. "Hey that's the girl we saw earlier."

The three of them looked at her with an odd look.

"Yea. When I took Pyro out he was talking with this girl but it seemed like they knew each other…because of my mutation I was able to hear what they were saying. She was talking about some kid Bobby and how he cheated on her and John was making sarcastic remarks, which were just pissing her off. Finally I came over and pulled him away and for a moment he sat quietly just watching her leave."

"You see, she's changing him!" Morph shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Who is she?" Ashley questioned.

"Her name is Rogue, class 5 mutant (**_a/n: I have no idea what class she is so don't yell at me!) _**She has the ability to absorb memories, thoughts and abilities, even other mutants' powers. She is a very powerful mutant. But there's only one problem she belongs to the x-men." Callisto took a pause looking down at the Pyro and Rogue disappearing into the distance. "And Pyro is in love with her."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked wide eyed, looking at all of them and Morph glared down the hill. He turned to the three brotherhood members standing behind him. "I will split them up if it is the last thing I do!"

**A/N: uh oh Morph sounds serious...Hopefully Johnny Boy can beat out Morph and stay with his southern angel. ;-)**


End file.
